


something old, something new

by apostolosian (mercutioes)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, jace and addax are Old and Sappy and Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/apostolosian
Summary: two old friends meet in a bar





	something old, something new

Addax Dawn takes a sip of his drink and grimaces—it’s far too sweet and far too green but exactly what he needs to blend in here.  He’s seated at the bar in a seedy club on Vox, scanning the crowd for his promised contact.  He’s losing hope fast – they’re two hours late for the meeting, and Addax is ready to call it a night.

He tosses back the last of the sugary drink, flagging down the bartender to close out his tab.  He’s just pulling out his temporary credit card, complete with his current alias, when –

“Now what’s a boy like you doing in a place like this?”

Addax turns to see a familiar smile, glinting blue and purple in the flashing lights.  His heart surges, as it does every time he is suddenly faced with the fact that Jace is alive, that he’s _here_.

Well.  It still doesn’t explain why he’s _here_ here.

Jace doesn’t give him time to respond, instead grabbing the bartender’s attention and ordering both of them drinks.

“Two whiskey sours for me and my friend…”  Jace looks down at the credit card Addax had placed on the bar.  “Cero.”

The bartender nods, and Jace looks back to Addax, eyes warm and laughing.  _Cero?_ he mouths, and Addax shrugs.  It’s not like either of them have a choice in the names the Rapid Evening assigns them.

Addax opens his mouth to ask why the fuck Jace is here, but Jace winks and mouths, _Play along!_  Addax doesn’t want to blow Jace’s cover if he’s here on an assignment too, so he simply raises an eyebrow in response.

Their drinks arrive and Jace passes one to Addax, taking a sip of his own and eyeing Addax over the rim of the glass.

“So, _Cero_ ,” he says, leaning close to be heard over the thump of the music and the hum of the crowd.  “You never answered my original question.”

“I was supposed to meet someone,” Addax answers, shrugging one shoulder.  “They didn’t show up.”

Jace hums, somehow managing to lean even closer.  The light catches on his shock of dark, spiky hair, very lately run through with streaks of gray.  They’re not as young as they used to be, that’s for sure, but Jace still manages to take Addax’s breath away, even after all these years.

“Well,” Jace replies, running one finger in circles over Addax’s hand resting on the bar, his rough callouses sending a shiver through Addax.  “I hope you don’t mind if I keep you company instead.”

His mouth quirks up in a playful smile, the one he used to give Addax during the war when they would train together, a challenge and a promise all wrapped up in one.

 _God_ , Addax loves this man.

“I don’t mind,” replies Addax, playing along with Jace’s charade, taking a sip from the glass in his hand.  “May I ask why you’re here yourself?”

“A friend tipped me off that this was the place to be tonight,” says Jace.  _Oh, of course_ , realizes Addax.  _Jamil._

“Of course, I never expected to meet someone quite as enthralling as _you,”_ Jace continues, lifting Addax’s hand to his lips and squinting his eyes in what could only be called a _smolder_.

Addax bursts into laughter.

“Hey! I was trying to seduce you!”  Jace pouts dramatically, Addax’s hand still raised to his lips.

“Okay, okay!” Addax snickers.  He’s no longer under any delusion that Jace is here for work, so he doesn’t worry too much about keeping up the charade.  “Consider me thoroughly seduced.”

“Well, good,” Jace replies, “Because I was _about_ to invite you up to my hotel room and I’d hate for all this perfectly good seduction to go to waste.”

Addax tosses back the last of his drink, the whiskey burning his throat pleasantly.

“Lead the way, mysterious stranger,” Addax says, a smile on his lips— Jace’s silliness is infectious.  Jace grins, offering his hand and leading Addax out of the bar.

Jace’s hotel is just down the street, and they make it there in record time.  The alcohol is humming in Addax’s veins, and he can tell Jace is in the same boat by the way his pale cheeks flush as they ride the elevator up to the twenty-sixth floor of the hotel.  Addax manages to resist kissing Jace silly right there in the elevator—it’s been months since they’ve seen each other, each on separate assignments for the Evening that have kept them on opposite sides of the Golden Branch.  Addax silently thanks Jamil, wherever she is, for orchestrating this particular rendezvous.

Jace squeezes his hand as the elevator door dings, leading him out into the long hallway of doors.  He fumbles in his coat pocket for his room key while Addax does his very best to distract him, grasping his hips and kissing at the back of his neck.  Addax feels like he’s twenty-five again, young and impatient and drunk on Jace’s very presence.

Jace finally loses patience and fogs the lock, sending them tumbling into the room.  He immediately presses Addax up against the door, hands on his biceps and lips insistent.  Jace kisses like he flirts, like he fights—quick and playful and unpredictable.  Kissing Jace has never ceased to be heart-stoppingly exciting, even ten years after their reunion.

Jace nips sharply at Addax’s bottom lip, soothing the hurt with a slow swipe of his tongue.  Addax shivers perceptibly, and he can feel Jace grin against his mouth.  Addax threads a hand into Jace’s hair, holding on for dear life as Jace kisses the thoughts right out of his head.  No one else has ever made Addax feel the way Jace does, grounded and out of control all at once.  Kissing him is all the best parts of piloting, gravity shifting and the world spinning and so much power beneath your fingertips.

Lips and teeth and tongue shift to Addax’s jaw, moving down his neck and leaving small purple bruises as they go.  Addax gasps, breath coming short, his hand in Jace’s hair tightening and the other gripping Jace’s hip in a vice.  He’s always had a thing for Jace’s teeth, the source of no small amount of distraction during the war, Addax lost in imagining those teeth on his throat during briefings.

It certainly doesn’t compare to the reality.

With no warning, Jace drops to his knees, hot breath fanning over the bulge in Addax’s pants.  Addax moans lowly, head falling back against the door.  He feels Jace undo his fly and take him out, hand stroking up and down a few times before Jace wraps his lips around the head, punching a sharp groan out of Addax.

Jace has always been so good at this, clever mouth bringing him right to the edge in no time at all.  Addax brings his other hand to Jace’s head, gripping his hair with both hands as Jace takes even more of him.

“Jace, _Jace…_ ”  Addax’s voice is raspy, loud in the quiet of the room.  “Jace, I’m so close…”

He doesn’t let up, the warmth of his mouth unrelenting on Addax.  Jace meets his gaze, eyes sparkling and mouth swollen.  Addax moans, long and low, and spills into Jace’s mouth.

Jace swallows, pulling off and grinning at Addax’s blissed-out expression.  He gets such a thrill out of wrecking Addax and, honestly, who is Addax to deny him?

Jace mouths at Addax’s hipbone as Addax catches his breath, biting yet another mark into the smooth, dark skin there.  Addax veritably _whines_  from overstimulation and falls to his knees so he’s eye-level with Jace.  He strokes a thumb over Jace’s bottom lip where a little bit of Addax’s spend lingers.  Without breaking eye contact, Jace catches Addax’s thumb between his lips, tongue swiping over it.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” he rasps, and Jace grins wider.

“If I say yes, will you kiss me again?”

So Addax does, pushing Jace to the floor and hovering over him, delving into his mouth and tasting himself on Jace’s swollen lips underneath the lingering spice of the whiskey.  He mouths over Jace’s smooth neck, drinking in his gasps and whines.  Jace has always been a vocal partner, to say the least.

Addax reaches down, unclasping Jace’s pants and stroking up his lips, already soaking wet.  Addax hums against Jace’s skin, slipping in one finger, then two.  He circles Jace’s clit with his thumb, savoring his heady moans.

“God, Addax, _Addax_ … that’s so good, you’re so good…”

He’ll never get enough of this, of Jace gasping soft praise into his ear and shaking apart on his fingers, even if they both live a hundred years.

“Addax, I’m going to…”

Addax speeds up his fingers until Jace nearly screams, clenching around him like a vice and pulling at his hair until Addax kisses him, drinking in the high, reedy sounds from his mouth until finally Jace calms.  Addax runs a hand through Jace’s hair until his breathing evens out.

Jace sits up and immediately groans in pain.

“We’re _way_ too old for floor sex,” he says, cracking his neck.  Addax agrees, his back complaining from the rough treatment.

They finally make it to the bed, Jace’s head resting on Addax’s broad chest, his lithe fingers tracing patterns on Addax’s stomach.

“I missed you so much,” Jace whispers, thumb stroking over the mark he bit into Addax’s hip earlier.  Addax tightens his arm around Jace’s shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss into his mussed hair.

“I missed you too.”

They lay there like that for what feels like hours, simply drinking in the other’s presence and talking of little things until they both fall asleep in the early hours of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> jace is silly and addax is super sappy and they're old and in love and deserve to be happy together
> 
> in my head, jace is played by choi jin hyuk but like..... 20 years older and a whole lot dorkier. specifically, [this picture](http://www.allkpop.com/upload/2017/02/content/choi-jin-hyuk_1486087599_3.jpg)


End file.
